Happy Endings
by MasochistandSadist
Summary: sasuke is naruto’s boss, whom he is in love with and has been for awhile but he would never tell him that? Why well one, love is non-existent to him and too, he’s a huge ass chicken. But everyone has a breaking point and naruto’s reaching his. other insie
1. UnHappy

Masochist: alright, first things first, this is unbeta'd I wanted it out right away and plus it's a dedication/gift fic for my favorite author…(blushes) and it's soooo not good but I hope she likes it! And so do you! Anyway the idea isn't too original…actually not at all but I still hope it's not too bad!

Summary: sasuke is naruto's boss, whom he is in love with and has been for awhile but he would never tell him that? Why well one, love is non-existent to him and too, he's a huge ass chicken. But everyone has a breaking point and naruto's reaching his. Omg I'm so proud of myself I actually came up with a summary!!!

Warnings: k most important it is yaoi! Period. May not seem like it at first but it is. Pairing are as follows, whether or not their together or just unrequited you'll find out when you read: sasunaru, nejiino, saiino, sasuten, narusainaru…I think that's it correct me if I'm wrong! Limey…crappy one but it's there, they're not my specialty and sadist is in a bad mood so no help there…umm…oh yeah! Sakura, lee and kiba are kids…why? Well I don't know but I made them that way (shrugs) and for the final part, they may be ooc, I mean I try but I am sooo not good at that, really sorry please read it anyway!!

Dedication/Gift thingy too (drum roll): NAVY BLUE WINGS!!! Her stories are the best! I am her number one fan girl!!!so I wrote this for her, I hope you like it!

P.S. those of you who haven't read her stories, what the hell is wrong with you?! Read them! Like now! And help me start her fan club!!!

Disclaimer: I own everything! Ha!..........ok maybe not and I don't wanna it's too much work and I'm a bad writer, there goes naruto if I ever get it

Sadist: I agree

Masochist: buzz off!!!anwho enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And they all lived happily ever after" yeah and then they got a divorce and had custody battles and never see each other again. Pff, love. Such a paradox. All the same I smiled to the children as the raised there hands to ask questions.

"So do they love each other?" a little girl by the name of sakura asked, I smiled at the pink-headed girl

"Of course, that's why they are getting married here" a couple girls squealed as I said married, I smiled, they knew nothing of reality yet. Ok so I'm a bit of a pessimist when it comes to love, so sue me.

"Hey, hey!" I turned back to sakura

"Yes?"

"do you love anyone sempai?"

"Um…" great if I say no I'll never hear the end of it, if I say yes…I'll never hear the end of it, why is it with children you can never win?

"All right children, naruto needs to get back to work, thank him and let him leave" I smiled gratefully up at ino, she just rolled her eyes and made a shooing gesture, I stared down as a my cling on currently tackled my leg

"Sakura I'll be back next week" I gently pried her from my leg and wiped away her tears, she glared at me through them

"Promise?"

"Yes"

"Give me your hand" I sighed and did as she said, yelping surprise when she bite me hard, I jerked back and ino came running up grabbing sakura away

"Apologize!" she scolded sakura shook her head

"But I did it on purpose, so he won't forget I don't apologize if I'm not sorry that's just stupid, and cause if he doesn't remember it'll be worse!" I stared at her, eyes wide, sakura was always a bit eccentric and had a foul temper, and I pity the man she falls for.

"It's alright ino, I'll just get a rabies shot" sakura pouted as I teased her, I ruffled her hair and smiled

"I'll be back with an even better story next week, k?"

"You better!" she squirmed out of ino's grip giving me quick hug before running off to play with her friends. I smiled and ino shook her head before punching me in the arm, damn why were all girls so violent?

"Why do you let her get away with stuff like that?"

"Because she's a sweet little girl underneath it all?"

"Uh-huh, yeah. So you got a date for neji's party?"

"Did you say I had to get back to work?" I turned to leave but was stopped by her arm and glare that could kill, ino was not one to piss off, seriously she was scarier than a huge sumo wrestler when pissed.

"Ino you know I don't go to those things"

"Stop comparing, geez not everyone has a horrible relationships!"

"One, this is a children's school, not therapy. Two it's none of your business, three I'm not going and four shikamaru, choji, itachi and temari" ino winced at those names, all her ex's all horribly ended and all very painful. I felt a bit guilty for bringing it up but how else was I supposed to get her to stop?

"and now I'm happily engaged to neji and we have no problems and I'm due in two months"

"oh, I was wondering where the weight gain came from" I winced as she punched my arm, hard. Ok maybe I deserved that one, but still the girl packed a hard left.

"look, I know most don't work but what do you expect fairytale?! Reality is nothing happens, sure you may fuck up a good thing but try again, and again and if it still doesn't work try something new. Or would you rather be alone?!"

I can't answer, sure I don't want to be alone, sure I know it's not a fairytale, trust me I know but someone can hope can't they? I don't care if that sounded girly it would be nice but it would never happen cause love is more of a slow burn. Yep it's starts out with that warm fuzzy crap but then it gets painful, there's a tightness in your chest squeezing so hard it becomes almost impossible to breathe. It gets worse as time goes by, the being able to not breath becomes normal, you feel the urge to smile whenever the tightness makes itself known, which makes you face muscles hurt and sometimes your eyes will burn when that person leaves, not that you cry. Oh no. worse. Much worse. You can't cry, you can't blink and your eyes feel swollen. Like a bad case of pink eye. The thing is a disease in itself, like…like…like a bad form of pneumonia…with pink eye! And how do I know this? Well simple. Well not really, it's actually highly annoying and complicated and…I'm stalling so Ilikesasukeuhciha. There I said it. I'm in love with my boss, who is my best friend, rival, obsession and…married, clique? Well screw you! Cliques came from somewhere!

"to…naruto!" and cue smack to my head. I'm gonna get brain damage one day.

"what?!"

"I said that if you can't get a date why don't set one up?"

"why date? Relationship like that never work"

"oh, so your just gonna go up to someone you have a crush on and say marry me?! What the f—"

"ino-sensei, hey!" ino turned away from me towards a small boy named lee, he boy could rival me for the all the energy he possessed, ino nodded to whatever he said before glaring at me

"we'll finish this later, for go home I have work!"

"I tried to leave earlier but you—ow!—dammit that hurt!"

"that's the point!"

"I could have…a tumor in my brain from you people!"

"you have to have a brain first" she replied before walking off, I rubbed my head walking outside, it was raining, why is it always rain?! I thought it was supposed to snow in winter. Doesn't matter though, rain suits my mood more than sun I guess, although rain makes me feel like I weigh a thousand pounds. Damn that ino, trying to set me up, she knows I like someone just now who, really it's ridiculous how many dates she's set me up on. Male or female though I could only think of them as friend or sibling, especially with that Konohamaru kid, the kid was barely 18! What the hell was she thinking?! I mean I'm 25, maybe not a big difference but it is to me! He had just turned 18 ..date. Yeah, awkward much?

"your late, he's gonna chew your ass out for this one, you missed the meeting" I turned to choji almost screaming in surprise, how the hell he managed to be so quiet I'll never know.

"what are you talking about?"

"the profit meeting" I blinked in confusion

"blue room?" more blinking

"uchiha corps founding father?" silence

"the your better be there or I'll fire you thing?" wait for it…3…2…1

"awww shit!" I think I gave my body whiplash the way I ran down the hall, I can't believe I missed the meeting! Not only was sasuke going to probably fire me for this one, he'd probably kill me and bury my body while he was at it considering I had all the figures notes…and well just about everything needed for that meeting. I paused in front of his door, maybe if I left and moved to a foreign country I would be safe?

"sasuke-san naruto's here" I turned to glare at neji, who simply shrugged

"_send him in_" I winced as he sounded completely calm, that meant one of two things either he was in a good mood or I was going to die painfully…I'm hoping it's not that latter.

"you couldn't have waited till I, you know had protection or something?" I said sarcastically, neji shrugged again while the door to sasuke's office opened slowly like some creepy horror movie, oh yeah I'm so dead.

"sit." I sat quickly wincing as the door shut. I really could not afford to lose this job, I couldn't pay for my dingy as fuck apartment and all my overdue hospital bills.

"look, I—" he held up his hand before speaking so quietly I couldn't hear him

"I said you have a lot of luck"

"um…what?!"

"…fucking idiot!" he snapped standing and storming over to me

"the meeting was cancelled, because my father was sick and their plane was delayed! You have a lot of luck because if none of that had happened you'd be lucky if I killed you! If it wasn't for my brothers recommendation I wouldn't have given your ass a second glance!" he sat down after that and glared at the door

"out." I glared, my own temper rising and a painful sensation of that strange disease I had and my pink eye was acting up. He may not have meant what he said _that_ way but my mind sure as hell went another direction.

"then fire me! god damn if I have to hear another of you complaints about how worthless I am to the company I swear to god I will chop off my own ears!" his eyes narrowed

"you're lucky I'm letting you off this time"

"oh fuck you!"

"uzumaki…" he warned, but my mind was reeling and I couldn't seem to stop my word vomit. A problem many people like to point out, my brain and mouth are forever disconnected.

"I am more than qualified for this piece of shit dead end job, so take you _luck_ and your _recommendation_ and shove it up your ass, oh wait, sorry you already have a twelve foot pole stuck there!"

"your right, you are over qualified" I opened my mouth to yell, when it clicked what he said I clamped my mouth shut but glared

"which is why I hired you" a but is supposed to be there, you could hear it even if you were deaf.

"but…" see? "if I had known what a fuck up you were I never would have hired you! You miss every damned meeting! You forget to turn in paperwork on time and you can't be on time if you life fucking depended on it! This isn't high school uzumaki, grow up and get your shit together or next time I will fire you, now get out of my fucking office, go home, get your shit ready and be here at twelve tomorrow for the meeting. If you miss this one don't bother coming in I'll ship you shit to your apartment" I stood and walked robotically out, why the hell had I done that? Ok one he didn't mean it that way, two he had a _slightly_ valid point and three I was lucky he should have fired me a long time ago but—I hate that word—he was my friend from high school, yep we've known each other that long. We met in third grade elementary school and for someone reason hated each other, then junior high we started our rivalry and high school started our shaky but unfailing friendship. But college screwed everything up, he met hinata, who at first had a crush on me then started dating him, I said she was using him got punched and that pretty much ended our friendship even though I'd been right he never apologized and I never went near him. Three years later, I met his brother not knowing it was his brother and applied for uchiha corps, thinking he would be my boss. In the end I ended up in sasuke's department, with him as my boss and finding out he was married. Yeah that was a low blow. I had thought I was over him, you know high school crush and what not and then I see him with his wife and I want to strangle him then her and feel this pathetic pink eye act up. So this is where we are now, a very, very thin line between me either confessing and taking off, or punching the shit out of him. Or sasuke fires me and we never speak again, which would be painful—not that I'll admit that out loud—or I stay here and get the shit beat outta me one day when I piss him off.

"surprise surprise" I glare at sai, somehow even though it's wrong I cling to sai, he reminds me of sasuke. I mean they look similar and act similar but one could never replace the other and even though sai knows it he still puts up with me. Allows me to use him for comfort, not that I need it, nope, I defiantly don't need it…ok well maybe a little and only on special occasions such as this when my brain fries.

"shut up" I growled my mouth is fused with his, I'm pretty sure even if I wanted to pull back I couldn't. I could feel his mouth working against mine softly, knowing perfectly well what was happening and why. That made me feel guilty and I didn't want to; right now I wanted to lose myself in something, that something currently being sai. I bit back a moan as his mouth sucked my lower lip closer, and I felt myself responding to his soft actions, why he was always so gentle I would never know we'd made it clear we were each other's release nothing more. All the same my eyes slid shut in appreciation as I let myself be kissed almost lovingly by sai. Our tongues moved slowly against each other as he pulled me in and shut the door. I flipped out positions and shoved him against the door, our tongue battle becoming more fierce and driven by need. My body moved solely on pleasure and lust, a cold fire burning through me as I rubbed shamelessly against his thigh that had somehow slipped between my legs. I could feel his hands tracing lightly against my stomach, dipping beneath the waist band of my boxers but not quite touching, I needed more though and I needed it now. I grabbed his hand in mine and gripped my erection, I could see his smirk, identical to sasuke's, I gripped his hand almost painfully around me

"rough day hmm?"

"shut up"

"as you wish"

His hand caressed my shaft with purpose and knowing when to touch and where, I could feel my mind go back to pure pleasure as my body turned to putty. I felt my hand being pulled away from his as he pumped me, my body spinning perilously close to an organism

"always as easy as a virgin" I would have retorted if he suddenly wasn't on his knees in front of me, when the hell had he gotten there?!

"f-fuck…hu—urr-y up" he hummed and gave a fierce suck, I could feel my damned pink eyes act up as I neared my end I hated how this seemed to always happen, why couldn't I be with sasuke like this? Why couldn't I be with him at all? I know the scream of a name that tore from my mouth was not sai's name and I made me feel like shit. I leaned heavily against the door pleasure still coursing through taking away any guilt.

It felt like hours before I opened my eyes. I sighed and flung a hand over my eyes realizing and remembering where I was. Sai's house. One his couch.

"here" I removed my arm to see sai holding out a cup of tea from the smell of it, I took it with a grateful if not sheepish smile.

"so I heard you missed the meeting?" I nodded

"and had to face sasuke" I loved how he never tried to mince words, or hide the name. really I did, so much that I would have punched him if I wasn't currently still a pile of goo.

"almost got fired" I nodded again he stood and turned on the t.v. before glancing at me

"you going to talk or can I watch?" I sighed

"my mind is fucked" he hmmed and turned off the t.v. that I really do love about sai. He always gets straight to the point, helps me out, then we go back to normal friends.

"he was yelling at me for the job and missing it…since I miss a lot of meetings but it's not my fault! He knows I have to go the school on Fridays but he always has them on Fridays, you'd think he's trying to get me fired! And I know I'm late here and there but at least I show up! Look at kakashi!"

"but you are not kakashi, nor does kakashi have their paperwork"

"whatever…"

"what did he say?"

"that if it wasn't for itachi he never would have given me a chance…"

"and your mind went south for the winter?"

"hmm…"

"I have a couple suggestions A: you tell him and move, B: you quit or" he took a sip of his tea grabbing the remote again "or D: you go on a date with someone I have picked out"

I almost choked, almost being the key word there. More like I couldn't move because I was in shock, he had not really just suggested I go on a date? I didn't do dating I did…sleepovers. One nighters where both parties knew the ending result and neither felt guilt for it.

"you…what?"

"simple I and ino have planned a date for you, you go on it. You don't like them you don't date them, you like them even a little you go out again."

"simple?! I'm going to his fucking anniversary slash bridal shower shit for neji and ino!" I didn't miss the flinch at ino's name, he had pretty much my problem, except with ino. And every time something happened we ended up at the others house, screwing around then leaving feeling either worse or better it didn't matter.

"yes uzumaki simple, are deaf as well as an idiot?" I glared before sighing, maybe a date wasn't so bad.

"alright…just one what's her name?"

"it's on the napkin" I looked at the napkin wrapped around my cup and felt my eye twitch the asshole knew I would agree, and from the smirk I could feel directed at me as he turned on the t.v. he knew I knew. I sighed again and stared at the name, temari…that was…

"the fuck?!"

"ino suggested it, temari agreed because she doesn't have a date either"

"I though they didn't speak?!"

"they don't" I didn't push it, if sai didn't give a straight answer it probably meant I didn't want to know.

"I also have a date"

"who?"

"…hinata"

"hmm that's…wait hinata?! What the hell?!"

"it seems everyone agreed to go and no one wanted to go alone, so even if we do not necessarily like each other, no one wants to go to something like that alone. It's awkward and annoyingly sad"

I nodded, before eyeing the number, a quick call I have a date and no reason not to go…so is it I still don't want to go? Oh right, his _anniversary_ because I really want to see that or his wife. Not because we didn't get along, it was the opposite actually, we got along great. Even if I held a small bit of resentment you couldn't not like her, she was really nice and easy to get along with…if not a little crazy. Ten-ten had an obsession with weapons and talked about fighting and ways to use them a lot, so it made her seem a…a little off, but she was nice and easy to talk to. I could see why sasuke liked her, she pretty, her personality was great and she didn't cling to him or expect the world she simply liked him and he liked her. End of story. Case closed. They were a match made in heaven. A match that should have stayed in heaven.

"are you going?"

"I guess so huh?"

"I guess" he agreed "you can stay If you want the guest rooms open"

"isn't it always?"

He rolled his eyes as I laughed and we settled in, I was defiantly staying here like I needed to hear that assholes voice leaving messages to remind me. The jerk seemed to think he could control my life because of my job and although he could I would not go down without a fight!...my thoughts no matter what always drift to him, it's aggravating, but not quite as much as this dammed pink eye.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Masochist:…ooookkkk, I know this may be horrible and I'm sorry, I wanted it up before valentines, so I could post the next chapter on valentines, get it? Good cause I don't, I hate valentines but my mind works in mysterious ways…that I don't even understand. Ochayells, I hope it wasn't too bad, reviews are much appreciated but if not…it's ok I'll just cry myself to sleep…anway! Look out for the next chap if you liked it:):):)

P.S. I'm so proud of me, naruto is in my word thingy dictionary so now it's technically a word and never _never_ says it's wrong and not a word! Haha! Take that computer technology!!!

-review please and read the next one:)


	2. Accidents

Masochist: OMFG!!!I am soooo happy, my first reviewer was…dun dun dun…NAVYBLUEWINGS!!!I mean I told her I made it and it was up but still it was soo fast I almost cried, I'm sooo happy she liked it!

NavyBlueWings(thank you, thank you sooo much for reviewing…well for reading it! I'm glad you liked it! I practically fell off my chair when I realized that you were the first reviewer thank you sooo much!!sorry for grammar baddies:( hope you liked this next chap!)I would say thank you to other reviewers but apparently I'm not good enough to leave a review for (sulks)

Summary: sasuke is naruto's boss, whom he is in love with and has been for awhile but he would never tell him that? Why well one, love is non-existent to him and too, he's a huge ass chicken. But everyone has a breaking point and naruto's reaching his. Omg I'm so proud of myself I actually came up with a summary!!!

Warning: here we go again: yaoi! Period. May not seem like it at first but it is. Pairing are as follows, whether or not their together or just unrequited you'll find out when you read: sasunaru, nejiino, saiino, sasuten, narusainaru…I think that's it correct me if I'm wrong! Sakura, lee and kiba are kids…why? Well I don't know but I made them that way (shrugs) and they may be ooc, I mean I try but I am sooo not good at that, really sorry please read it anyway!!a

Disclaimer: wwweeeeelllll…………no, no I don't. but I do own this plot!!!It's mine!all mine!MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Other Smuff: it's still dedicated to NavyBlueWings!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I am not picking that phone up. Period. .……..I refuse to go! Date or not. I will not go. Why would I even go…with temari of all people?! Do I look like I have a death wish? Didn't think so. On the other hand it's nice to just see….woah ok, hold it there, you are forbidden to finish that sentence…and why do I have the phone?!

"hello?" the wall in and my nose have a romantic meeting when my pacing comes to an abrupt end as the voice on the phone is aggrievedly familiar

"…if you don't answer in two seconds I'm 69ing your ass and suing you for prank calling and disturbing the peace and harra—"

"temari"

"…naruto?" why do I have a feeling this is a bad idea…and why the hell did I call?!

"you going to the…formality thingy?"

"ino shower slash bridal party?"

"uchiha's anniversary" ok that was a low blow…but then again so was dropping ino's name, but it's not like I can't go, it's for ino too.

"look, I don't care for this much either but—"

"I'll go, pick me up at nine, exactly or I'll leave you and find some hot straight guy to take me out"

The dial tone sounds a lot better than temari's voice at the moment. What I wouldn't give to strangle that woman sometimes. Well it looks like I'm stuck now. If I don't show up she'll actually probably drag my sorry ass there because she has no date either, I guess I only have two problems A: ino's gift and B: what is the most unremarkable outfit I own? This is going to be a long day.

--------

And this is why I hate Valentine's Day. No not single awareness day or whatever, I could care less about the other couples. Nope, it's more how everyone freaks out and how overrated it's gotten. Sure I mean a day to give something special to the one you love, whoop-de-frickin-doo, but does .corner. need RED HEARTS?! I didn't think so, I swear I'll go color blind, I can see why people sometimes hate my orange…at least it's not a heart. I can't even buy anything remotely uncouple-ish during February or else people think your single (whether I am or not is not the point here!), or a jerk or not buying a gift and plus there is nothing not red or pink or white. Oh and just because it's almost the 14 does not mean every couple can play suck face because PDA is legal during February, seriously people I'm trying to keep my eyesight for as long as possible.

OK maybe this store is safe, nothing remotely pink. Or valentiny. Perfect.

"hello need help with anything?" that's sounds really familiar…

"naruto?! what are you doing here?" you have got to be kidding me?! I can't get a break can I? someone really hates me up there

"ten-ten…I didn't know you worked here" and someone up there better sleep with one eye open, cause when I get up there oh boy are we gonna have a heart to heart.

"yeah got fired from my last job"

"oh…why?" find gift. Get out. Fast.

"guess I scared a customer too many, said I was too intense, something like that…looking for anything in particular?"

"a gift"

"oh! For ino?" great. Now I really can't get out of it.

"yeah"

"well defiantly not a toaster or something, everyone thinks those are great gifts but really it's annoying, trust me when me and sasuke had our reception—"

I grab the closet thing on the shelf I don't care what it is as long as I get out of here. I really don't want to hear about her and sasuke's…thing that I prefer to pretend doesn't exist.

"umm…naruto?....uh…" I look over to see that she's very red, turns out during my haste to get away from her we've ended up in the only valentine's day section. I look at the object in my hand feeling my own face flame up. A dildo. I grabbed a dildo.

"haha…"

"uh…right!...want me to ring it up?" can this get any more awkward?

"uzumaki" oh you have got to be fucking kidding me! Just you wait. I swear .open! I will get you! I turn and smile as pleasantly as possible but I'm pretty sure I look constipated

"uchiha" don't look at my hand, don't look at my hand, don't look at my— he's looking at my hand. Ok I just want to leave. Now.

"ten-ten great seeing you" I turn to leave and have never been more happy to see anyone in my entire life

"your hand getting lonely" I take it back. He can die. Sai's smile isn't usually real but this time it's real. I have no time to be angry though, I need out. I give him a quick pleading look cross glare that promised a painful death if he didn't help. He smirks. I know that smirk. This will end badly.

Hands loop around my waist and pull me back to the silent couple. Oh yeah. So dead. And so much worse.

"naruto was looking for something for our fun tomorrow, it being valentines and all"

"uh…"

"I didn't know uzumaki swung that way"

"he's the receiver"

"I have something to do…over there" ten-ten said hurriedly practically running down the aisle, sai laughter rings out and follows her. Sasuke just looks mildly amused, annoyed…and disgusted.

"no one wants to hear about your love life"

"well then don't listen uchiha!" ok I didn't mean to sound so pissy, but I really want to leave, I need a gift so I can't. And if he looks anymore disgusted at sai's arm around my waist I swear I will punch him then leave before my pink eye acts up.

"naruto's a closet case" sai says almost conversationally while putting the dildo I had grabbed back on the shelf.

"now as much as I should say this visit was enjoyable it wasn't, good day uchiha-san" as sai begins to steer me away I feel an overwhelming sense of dread.

"the meeting starts in one hour uzumaki don't be late. I don't care what you do in your free time but do not let it interfere with your anymore"

.fuck. he did not just insinuate that I am a whore? Or that I sleep with sai (true or not!). Sai tenses his arm as if to restrain me from doing anything stupid, but I'm pretty sure the next words that fly out of my mouth pretty much cover that.

"hmm, yes of course uchiha, I mean fucking your wife in the office isn't interfering with your work at all"

"uzumaki—"

"or in the elevator, or having her give you a blow job during a projector conference, so yes uchiha I will make sure my fuck session with sai does not interfere"

"naruto—"

"you can fire me right now and I won't give a flying fuck! Stupid prick, just because I have a life other than work—" ok, so the punch was expected but not the pink eye. See this is why I avoid him. Everything he says I take it personally or my mind decides it's a couple's feud so I should feel like shit. I can hear sai and ten-ten yelling? When did ten-ten come back? I hope she didn't hear what I said.

So here I am stuck on top of my one and only. Starting to cry. Feeling like shit and like I want to smash his pretty face in when what does he do? Yeah this could be a romantic moment where I confess and we go away and be happy. But—still hating that word—this is reality.

"get off my uzumaki. Or I will not only fire I will make sure you can never work anywhere. Ever. And if you ever comment about my wife again I will personally kill you"

Of course my body can't seem to move, and that damned pink eye drop has landed on his face. This day keeps getting better and better.

"fire me" I'm surprised my voice comes out so strong and angry when I feel like I've gotten run over by a ten ton truck.

"get off"

I'm also surprised when I calmly get off, not bothering to deal with my new stage of pink eye and when I the next words come out of my mouth.

"I will not show up to that meeting, I have a prior engagement of fucking my boyfriend like a whore"

Ten-ten looks shocked and like she wants to say something but a look from sasuke and she stays quiet, and he on other the hand looks disgusted and pissed. And me, well besides my pink eye I feel pretty numb, although I can feel sai drag me out of the store.

"what the hell was that?!" a shrug

"naruto"

"my mind is fucked ok? How many times must I tell you that?! I'm tired of hearing every fucking problem he has with me! Jesus Christ I'm tired of feeling shit for the asshole!"

"naruto—"

"I wished he'd die or something!"

"naruto, do me a favor and tell me something, who are you in love with?"

"what the hell—"

"it's a form of therapy, just say it"

"no"

"."

"no"

"naruto do you remember that morning I taped graduation? I went to your house and tapped you sleeping, do you remember exactly what you were doing while you were asleep because if not I'm pretty sure that's a good gag gift for ino and—"

"fine…" I knew I should have burnt that damned tape

"…I'm waiting"

"I'm in love with sasuke fucking uchiha, happy?"

"now turn around"

Oh shit. Now I know what you're thinking. Sasuke is gonna be there, find out and we be all happy or he ignores me, right? Wrong. For two reasons one: sasuke already ignores me except to fuck with my head and insult me two: it's ten-ten standing there. Not sasuke.

"naruto?" so there are a couple things going through my head, first: kill sai, two: oh shit, three: how do I get out of this, four: why isn't she angry looking? And five: how hard is it to get into the witness protection program? And so here's what my mouth comes up with curing these thoughts

"…kidding, it's for a skit, for your guys gag anniversary gift, pretty original huh? Oh and sai, I should kill you for ruining our gift"

"naruto—"

"sorry he kind of—"

Ten-ten feels really warm as she hugs me and my shirt is getting wet. Ok I've only seen ten-ten cry twice, once on sasuke's wedding tape and two when she found out she couldn't have kids.

"naruto I'm sorry"

"we got married cause we thought I was pregnant…but then I don't know we never divorced. I don't love him but he's all I have please don't tell him…….I don't want him to leave"

I glare at sai from over her shoulder, he is dead as soon as this is over, both imaginable and unimaginable torture methods will be used. I next turn my gaze to the crying girl in front of me, my first instinct is to say I was really joking, that I didn't like sasuke, my second is to tell her I won't tell him and my third is to tell her too bad I'm telling him on their anniversary then leaving. You can guess which one I pick.

"I—"

Masochist: k so it's out a day early, but I have no time tomorrow, going out. I gots a date (squeals), anway sorry bout the cliffy, I would say it's cause I wanted too…and it partially is but another thing is for what I have in mind for the next chap I'm not sure which one I'll make him say. So yeah. Forgive me if their ooc. And I don't know how far this will go, it was supposed to be a oneshot, then a twoshot and now it should be a three shot…and when I'm done I may just redo it and shove it all into one looong oneshot, what do ya think I should do??

Please review?


End file.
